Related Application
Application Ser. No. 07/703,188, entitled MOVABLE STORAGE SYSTEM WITH AISLE MONITORING APPARATUS, filed concurrently herewith describes an application of the detection system disclosed herein. The disclosure of said application Ser. No. 07/703,188 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.